Not the Same Village
by humanoidfemale
Summary: When Zanthan, the hunky heartthrob swordsman of the village, is attacked by a mob of zombies, he is saved by his best friend, Patrick. Unconscious and almost dead, the worrier end's up loosing his memory. While Samantha, his finacée, tries to make him fall back in live with her, Patrick is hiding a secret that he believes is best kept to himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Awakening

"Oh. My head." Zenthan said rubbing his head. He looked around the room. "Where am I?" He got up out of the bed he was laying in. His clothes were tattered and torn and he had a cloth wrapped around his head. Dan went over to a chest that was sitting under a window. He opened it finding scratched iron armor and a beat up iron sword. He closed the chest just as the door to his room opened.

"Zenny!" He heard a shrill voice scream. Within moments he was being embraced by a young woman. "You're alright!"

He pushed the woman away. "Who are you? Who's Zenny?"

The woman looked at him in confusion, "You don't remember me? I'm Samantha, your fiancée." She sat on the bed. "You're really that bad huh?"

"What do you mean? What happened?" Zenthan asked sitting on the chest.

"You were ambushed by zombies. You and your partner, Patrick, that is. You were on your way back to the village when they got you. Patrick was able to escape carrying you on his back. For such a small man, he can carry a lot." She giggled, "You've been in a coma for 3 weeks now. I was beginning to think you would never wake up."

Zenthan scratched his head trying to sort out what Samantha had told him. After a few moments he spoke, "And we're getting married?"

She smiled, "As soon as you feel up to it, yes."

Samantha was a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She had a perfect figure and was just the right height, 5'6". She has many suitors, but pushed them aside for Zenthan.

Zenthan was a good looking man himself. He was tall at 5'11" with brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a strong build and many woman suitors as well. He also pushed them aside for Samantha.

"Can I see Patrick?" Zenthan asked.

Samantha offered her hand, "He'll be happy to know you're up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Patrick

Zanthan and Samantha walked out to the center of the village. The other villagers whispered to themselves, but never actually approached Zanthan or Samantha. By the look on their faces, they were shocked, surprised, some even upset that Zanthan was back up. Well, except for the young women, they were ecstatic.

Leaning on the cobblestone well was a small man, no more than 5'1" in height. He was skinny but had slight tones in his arms. He wasn't particularly attractive, but still somewhat good looking with his black hair pulled back into a stub of a ponytail. He had a small elfish face with a splash of freckles over his nose and deep dark brown eyes. They were so dark, in fact, that you couldn't see his pupils at all.

This man was carving swirls onto a wooden bow, humming a child's tune.

"Pat?" Samantha said quietly.

The man looked up, "Nice to see you, Sammy." Patrick smiled at Zanthan. "Zen, how are you doing? Glad to see you're up and about." He said under his breath, "Unlike some villagers..."

Zanthan smiled awkwardly, trying to remember this man who was supposedly his best friend. "Hello, Patrick."

Samantha sighed, "He has amnesia."

"Oh. Well then, I'll make this as painless as possible." Patrick held out his hand. "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Patrick."

Zanthan cautiously shook Peters hand. "I-I'm, Zanthan."

Samantha giggled. "Pat, stop being so stupid."

"It's not stupidity!" Patrick said, "It's only proper that you introduce yourself to new people. He might not be new to me, but I'm new to him."

Zenthan nodded in agreement. "He has a point."

"So why not just let him get his bearings before loading his life back onto him?" Patrick took Samantha's arm out from around Zenthan's.

Zenthan gave Patrick a look that read "Thank you".

Samantha pouted, "You just want him for yourself."

Patrick held up his hands. "No need to get territorial on me. You are his fiancée after all."

Samantha tuned her back to Patrick.

Patrick gave her a death glare, the look on his face reading "you fucking bitch".

Samantha looked up at Zanthan throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

Patrick rolled his eyes.

Zanthan could tell Patrick and Samantha didn't quite get along.

Zanthan took Samantha's arms off his neck. "I understand how you feel, but right now I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry, but I don't know you. As far as I know, you're a woman I just met today."

Samantha started to tear up.

"It's not that the wedding is off or anything, it will just be postponed until I get my memory back."

Samantha wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And if they don't come back, I'll just need to fall in love with you again."

Zanthan wasn't sure if he could keep his promises, but he intended to try.

The villagers were now in a ring around the well, watching the three of them.

Patrick sighed, "Get off it, all of you!"

The villagers quickly dispersed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Sword

Zanthan and Patrick left the well, Samantha going off to do something else. Heading towards the blacksmith's shop, Zanthan was quiet. Finally, Patrick piped up.

"So how's the arm?" Patrick asked.

Zanthan held his left arm and smiled, "I know I'm a lefty. I think I remember how to fight."

Patrick smiled at him, "Good that you still remember something. I figure the blacksmith is the best place to take you."

"Why?"

"You saw your sword right? It's a red pixel away from breaking to bits." Patrick explained. "Instead of repairing it, I thougtht you would like a new sword."

"Oh, alright." Zanthan said. "Thank you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nice to see you up, Zanthan." The blacksmith said while he hammered at a sword. "I thought you were never gonna wake up."

Zanthan politely nodded.

"How's his sword?" Patrick asked.

"It's not ready yet. His is hard to work with." The blacksmith dipped the glowing sword into a pool of water. The steam quickly filled the room.

"Take your time. I think I'll just have him train with a wooden sword for now." Patrick said.

"I'll be seeing you." The blacksmith laughed. "That is, when the steam fades."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And that's how you preform the stab." Lench said. "Any questions?"

The young boys remained silent.

Lench sighed, "Class dismissed."

The boys quickly got up and ran out of the training hall.

"Kids..." Lench shook his head and put his stone sword in a nearby chest.

"How'r you doin', Lench?" Patrick said walking into the hall.

Lench turned to face Patrick, "I don't know how those boys are going to defend this village." He noticed Zanthan. "Then again, I said the same thing about Zanthan."

Lench was a man that easily looked to be in his late 60's. He had grey hair and was balding on the top. He was about 5'8" and had lively green eyes. He wore a pair of leather boots and armor.

Lench took off his helmet and walked up to Zanthan. "Look who finally decided to get up. You have a nice nap, Zanthan?"

Zanthan stayed silent.

"He lost his memory." Patrick said. "I wanted to see how much fighting he remembers."

"I bet he remembers it all. He is our best fighter." Lench went over to a different chest and took out two wooden swords. "Let's see." He walked over to Zanthan and dropped one of the swords on the ground. It bobbed up and down until Zanthan picked it up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zanthan struck Lench for the 15th time. "Not bad, boy." Lench said sitting on the ground. "I need to take a breather."

Patrick was standing in the corner, almost completed with carving his bow. "Nice job, Zan."

Zanthan sat across from Lench. "Thanks." He held the sword in his hand and smiled.

"You defiantly remember your stuff, Zenthan." Lench said, "It's just too bad you don't remember much of anything else."

"During our spar," Zanthan set the sword in his inventory, "I started to remember things."

Patrick walked over and sat with the two. "Like what?"

"The day I met Samantha." Zanthan said.

"Oh." Patrick went back to carving his bow.

"It was after my first swords class. She was waiting for her brother outside to walk home with him. I remember my heart skipping a beat when I saw her. She was beautiful."

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't get her out of my head." Zanthan smiled. "I couldn't wait for the end of class so I could go out and see her waiting for her brother. One day, I finally talked to her and it went from there."

'Horay. You remember why you fell in love with the village whore.' Patrick thought.

"Interesting..." Lench thought for a moment. "It seems the amnesia is temporary."

Patrick finished his bow and pulled the string back. "Congratulations, Zan. You'll have your memory back in no time." He let it go and it vibrated. "Well, are you gonna go to Samantha and tell her the news?"

"It's turning to night." Lench got up, took off his armor, and put it in a chest. "Monsters will start spawning soon. I suggest you both get home."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning, Lench." Patrick said.

"Goodnight, boys." Lench said.


End file.
